1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to management of responses online, and in particularly to systems and methods for management of responses created by a crowd of respondents in a crowdsourced network to increase authenticity of the responses.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist online platforms through which individuals can submit their questions and a networked agency connected to the online platform provides answers to such questions. However, such answers are not very useful because of a lack of reliability and correctness of the answers.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system that ensures reliability and correctness of the answers by using wisdom of crowd and credentialing processes.